


Crushes

by DemigirlDrew27



Series: Snowest owns me so here [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bisexual Caitlin Snow, Bisexual Iris West, Cisco and Joe ship snowest, F/F, Fluff, Harry is Harry, Tags Are Hard, enjoy, kinda slow burn, there will be a part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemigirlDrew27/pseuds/DemigirlDrew27
Summary: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"I hate you.""Why? What did I do?""You introduced me to her!""Aw, does someone have a crush??"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~





	Crushes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I hate you."

"Why? What did I do?"

"You introduced me to her!"

"Aw, does someone have a crush??"

"Shut it, Barry." Caitlin walks away from the speedster and back into the cortex, facing the girl she has a crush on; Iris.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dr.Snow! If you could please refrain from staring at Ms.West, that would be appreciated." A blush spreads across Caitlin's face faster than Barry can run around the whole city. Everyone's heads turned towards the doctor, including Iris, with a curious look on their face.

"I was not staring! I just really like your hair today," she turned her full attention and her body towards the other woman in the room, "and I was wondering what you use to get it all bouncy." Iris smiled at her and Caitlin almost melted at the sight. That was until she looked over to see that Cisco was also smiling at the two, his eyes lighting up with something that she couldn't decipher. "And I couldn't ask because we were in the middle of the meeting so, I just stared. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable or anything, Iris." Caitlin continued, her eyes locking with brown ones. 

Iris clears her throat before responding. "It's fine Cait, really but we can continue this conversation after this team flash meeting." Caitlin nods in response, a weird silence following only to be interrupted by Harry.

"Great, now that that's settled can we please get back on task on figuring out how to contain the meta?!" Everyone quickly got back to work and focused on whatever individual tasks Harry set out for them to do before the awkward interruption. Caitlin glanced at Ms.West once more before she started to work on her part of the job.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There are two people currently aware of how Caitlin is staring at Iris, Cisco and Joe. The others are busy with their own things but Cisco and Joe notice, and it's Joe who pulls the doctor out of the room to talk to her.

"So, you like her, when are you going to tell her?" The doctor blushed and stammered at the detectives words, "I don- I don't like her-who, who is this her you're talking about?" Joe simply gives her a look and says the doctor's name in a tone that says, 'i'm not dealing with your bullshit'. "Fine! I do, I like her, I like Iris! Am I that obvious?" Caitlin says giving in quickly.

"Yes, you're giving Iris that look that Barry used to give to her all the time." Caitlin's face puzzled, "Used to?" 

"Yeah, he doesn't give it to her anymore these days but to Cisco, it happens a lot more than you think. Anyways, you should tell her, she's given you the same look a few times recently." With that Joe pats Caitlin's shoulder and leaves, subsequently leaving Caitlin glued to the floor, stuck in awe and hope that her crush might like her back, that is until she hears someone call her name.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wanna have a girls night, Cait?" Iris asks her one day as she was getting ready to leave. "Yeah, sure! Your place or mine?" "Lets go to mine." Iris replies smiling as she walks away and it's in that moment that Caitlin realizes, girls night with her crush, was going to be fun. If one could describe absolute torture as fun.

It's a little while later when Iris announces that she's getting some popcorn for them before the movie begins. Caitlin's phone pings and notices it's a text from Cisco. 'Whatcha doin' Cait.'

'At Iris's, we're having a girls night and we're going to watch a movie.' Caitlin responds, behind her she hears the sound of a microwave being opened and closed.

'Don't you mean date night. I mean you guys are watching a movie together at her place, kinda sounds like a date.'

Caitlin audibly sighs at reading her best friends text. 'No, girls night. Plus I'm pretty sure she doesn't like me in that way which is why it's not a date.'

'Okaayyy........'

'Cisco!!'

'I'm just saying, I better be the best man when you two get married.'

'Cisco!!' Caitlin responds placing her phone down just in time because Iris had just walked back in with a bucket of popcorn. "Who was that?" She asks as she sets the bowl down on the coffee table in front of the couch and sitting next to Caitlin.

"Just Cisco, he wanted to what I was doing." Caitlin moves a strand of her hair behind her ear as Iris nods and presses play on the movie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Caitlin wakes up, the movie was playing it's end credits and Iris's head is on her shoulder fast asleep. She smiles and takes a mental picture of this moment before she nudges at the sleeping girl. Iris moves a bit, but instead of waking up the scoots closer to Caitlin, wraps an arm around her and mutters something that sounds like '5 more minutes, please.'

Caitlin smiled again, almost giving up and going back to sleep until she thought of how this might look if Iris wakes up first the next time. "Iris wake up." She says while shaking Iris's other shoulder, and this time Iris woke up.

"Is the movie over?" She asks Caitlin as she sits up and rubs her eyes. Caitlin nods and moves to pack up her things and leave until Iris voice stops her. "Stay, Cait." A slight blush runs across her cheeks as she hears the words come out of her crush's mouth. She begins to protest but Iris cuts her off. "I have a spare bedroom you can sleep in, besides it's too late for you to be driving anyways so, stay." Caitlin gives a kind smile and a nod before helping Iris up from the couch and she was then led to Iris's spare bedroom. 

"Goodnight, Cait." Iris whispers before leaving the room and coming back with some clothes for her. "Goodnight, Iris." Caitlin says, taking the clothes, changing and then slipping into the unfamiliar bed. The warm sheets enclosing her and making her smile, the thoughts of wishing that it was Iris right next to her made her smile even more before drifting off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The girls drive together to S.T.A.R. Labs, but not before making a pit stop at Caitlin's so she could shower and change clothes. When they arrived, everyone seemed to be busy with something which was a bit strange because there had been no meta attack all week. Harry was nowhere to be seen, Barry was in the med bay and Cisco was just relaxing and eating. Cisco pulls Caitlin aside a few moments after the girls walked in.

"So, what happened last night?"

"Nothing, and can we talk about this later?" Caitlin says glancing at Iris who is talking to Barry in the med bay. Cisco agrees by nodding silently and leaning back in his chair.

The rest of the day goes by smoothly. Or whatever smoothly is for Team Flash.


End file.
